1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the exhaust gas sensor arrangement structure for a motorcycle where an exhaust gas sensor is protected.
2. Description of Background Art
An exhaust pipe which extends below an internal combustion engine of a motorcycle is known wherein an exhaust gas sensor is arranged on an upper surface of a portion of the exhaust pipe positioned behind an oil pan of the internal combustion engine. See, for example, Japanese Patent 4,057,145. See, for example, FIGS. 2 to 5.
In the exhaust gas sensor disclosed in Japanese Patent 4,057,145, the exhaust gas sensor is arranged above the center in the vehicle width direction and on an upper surface of a portion having a relatively large width in the vicinity of a confluent portion where four exhaust pipes are merged in the extending direction. Accordingly, a space below the exhaust gas sensor is widely protected by the exhaust pipe.
However, depending on a vehicle, there may be a case where an exhaust pipe cannot be arranged in a state where the exhaust pipe passes the center in the vehicle width direction or a case where the exhaust gas sensor cannot be arranged on an upper surface of the exhaust pipe having a large width. There has been a demand for a exhaust gas sensor arrangement structure where an exhaust gas sensor can be protected even when the exhaust pipe is arranged on one side of a vehicle in an offset manner as described above.